Matrix of Leadership
by minhminh.19
Summary: The story after Transformers 3: Dark of the moon. After death of Sam, Bumble Bee himself turned off his energy and hided in a junkyard. Unfortunately, a teenage girl stole Matrix and woke him up. The battle between Autobots and artificial Transformers begins again.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N 1:_ I'm not a native English speaker so you can find some grammar and vocabulary mistakes in this post. I hope that won't bother you much. I wrote this fanfiction but in another language, this post was translated by my friend.

_A/N 2:_ I wrote this two years ago, after watching Transformers 3: Dark of the moon. Because of not having enough time, I dropped it. But after watching Transformers 4, I thought this fiction should be finished. It may take time to translate but I hope you will wait for us.

_Chapter 1:_ **This despair, boring reality**

It's been nearly 100 years since the war between the Decepticons and Autobots but the detector hasn't reported any strange signal from the outerspace.

-I think our responsibilities for the safety of humans are finally over.- Optimus Prime gathers the Autobots in a vacant land far from the military base where they live. – Now it's time for us to find the other Autobots who lost in space!

-Right now ?

-The sooner we do this, the sooner we return.- Optimus answers,determined.

-Do you think we should let Bumble Bee come with us ? – one of the Autobots with the green color aks – He is still one of our best men , rights ?

With a sigh, Optimus looks up to the sky which is turning red in sunset.

Bumble Bee? He intentionally cut his own energy to turn into scrap heap after Sam died. It's a shame..

Just because one human…

He suddenly wonders where Bumble Bee is right now among hundreds of junkyards.

-We will go without Bumble Bee.- Optimus coldly says.

The strange attitude from the leader keeps the others autobots from adding anything else. They just transform and turn back to the cars follow each other, quietly in the blazing hot afternoon sun.

Somewhere..

-Why do we have to transfer school every year, mom?

-Because they can't find any place in the record to write your sins!

-Oh come on! This is not my fault you know that, right ?

The girl becomes grumpy. She turn to the window, grimaces her face while mumbling something.

-If you continue like this, next year reform school will be your school!

-You wouldn't dare!

Even her daughter continues to glare from the backseat, the young mother remains resolute attitude. Throughout the rest of the way, the two are no longer speaking to each other. They work intently with their own two eyes to two completely different direction.

Everyone says they do not look alike ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_ **The old car**

The new school lies in the center of the shabby town. The car with many luggages on the top slowly parks in front of a nearby bar.

-Stay here while I give your application to the school, ok ?

-Hurry up! I don't want to stay in the car for too long. It's boring in here!

-Don't be so childish Elista!- The young mother pats her daughter cheek softly- I will be right back !

The hot air from outside has a chance to fill in when the mother comes out. The car lies solely in the middle of the blinding dust street with some old shop on the two sides. It's just so boring...

-How can we live in the place like this? – She slouches back on her seat, feet kicks up over the edge of the front seat, swearing.

It's been a long time since she hasn't attended a public school over one year. Elista cannot understand why she commits too many errors in her school life ? Sometimes, strange things happen. Recently, she was expelled for destroying the entire shool computers. It's is normal if she really did it. However, she just touched one of the school computers and suddenly all the computers completely shut down. It's so confusing.

-Do you want to buy sovenirs ?- an old man comes next to her car says.

She would ignore him because of his dirty appearance if not for the interesting things he carries in his hands.

-What is that?- She peeks out of the window, pulling a necklace close to her to see its pendant carving more clearly.

-You are touching history!- he says eagerly, giving her the necklace.

-History about what?- She caresses the mysterious jewellery, her eyes glues to this, trying to find any "history" in this necklace.

-About giant robots who used to protected the world from darkness!- He whispers- This is the best part of the whole history I was told in 100 years ago.

-Giant robots ?- She leans back, thinks for a moment.

- $5 and I will tell you!- He holds out his hand.

She says:

- But I don't have money.

-What a pity, I think you are special but I am wrong.- He shakes his head, looking depressed. His action annoys her greatly.-Well just keep living the simple, boring life of yours, you won't live here for too long…

-How do you know ?- she asks ,surprised, quickly holding him back.

-I even know..- He wants to continue but stops himself.

-Well, say it!

Unable to restraine her curiosity, she opens the door, jumping out to make sure he does not go away.

-$5 or you will live with regret!

Still looking ugly, but at the moment he seems a lot better than the first time she saw him. She withdraws the money in her pocket and him.

-It's a wise choice!- he laughs aloud, showing the full array of stained teeth and incomplete.

-Hurry up! I don't give money to be prised!- She says.

[...]

-Somethings wrong ?

-What?

-You smiled all the way from the school.

Dr Magaret- Elista's mother- asks her daughter when she cleans up the table. Admittedly, compared with mothers who had a child enters college she looks much younger, slim face, smooth skin, thick and smooth hair. Although year-round working in robotic machinery manufacturing but her beauty has not diminished at all. Yet since she had Elista, Magaret always have enough things to worry about her foolish daughter. Elista father died a long time ago, her mother often tells her father as a talented scientist, because his best work.

But he died young, leaving his wife and daughter behind...

-Mom, will I live here long?

-Everything will be alright, honey.

Abandoning her chore, she come to her daughter who is worrying and hug her lovingly.

-I will never leave you..

[...]

The new school always looks beautiful. It's time for class, the students stop chatting with their friends and come to class.

Already familiar with the transfer process, Elista just lazily take her bag and go, not bothering to say goodbye to her mother.

-Can you take a bus and go home today? I have somethings important in the lab that I can't pick you up.- says to her daughter who is tiredly walking in the schoolyard.

-I know!

It's will be a long painful year with the boys is filting and the girls is about that, her feet become heavier with everystep she takes.

"The Cupids want to abandon you if not for their precious arrows. The love is really near, you even can smell it. But you must be becareful because you will have to pay a large price for it."

Thinking about the things the old man said to her yesterday make her sober up. A wind flows pass her, leaving dust on her shoes to become a reluctantly decoration. She grimaces, adjusting her bag and quickly coming to the room near the end of corridor.

Class with all the components,geeks, celebraties,rebels..And the teacher looks really pathetic, old and grumpy. He shakily rises from his chair and slowly comes to the door.

-Quiet!- He graps a dictionary from one of his student and throw it to the noisy crowd.- We have a new student today!

And in the role of the easily bullied newbie, she shyly stands outside the door, looking embarrassed. It's not like she want to act like that but yesterday she could not sleep because the long – that- can't- be-longer speech of her mother about the attitude in the school.

-Her name is Elista Shiriave, just transfering here!- The teacher stands next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder- Please welcome her!

Not understanding why the class suddenly fills with laughter, she quickly find a vacant place in the corner of the class to sit down.

Must take a century to find them bearable.- She sighs tiredly, putting her head in her hands and thinking about the depressing future.

-Are you ok? – The boy sits next to her asks, looking concern – I'm Jim, welcome to the class.

-Stop playing with the newbie, Jim!- The girl sits at the front class says, smiling scornfully – Always use the old tricks!

Being found out, the boy quietly comes back to his seat but not forgeting to give Elista a small smile. The class becomes noisy and the old teacher falls asleep on his desk.

Nightmare, this is a nightmare!

[...]

The bus stops in front of the school gate, waiting for the student. Evenif there is nothing to happy about going with her violent classmates, she still have to take the bus to go home.

The seats are all occupied!

Of course that would be the only answer to meet her searching eyes. They laughed, threw scorn at her like people throw garbages into criminals. There is no other way, she had to stand all the way.

Most students live in the town are far from school, only Elista's house is located in a desolated desert.

Her mother was seeking benefits from the lab to build a giant warehouse for the purpose of research in robotics. And for that reason, the house must also located nearby. She can not imagine living among a field full of sand like that, no passersby, no neighbors.

Anyway not much Earth after man scavenged everything ...

-Hey you! Your bag is bothering me!

Lost in though, she accidently leans on the seat nearby, but unfortunately the owner is not a person who should come nearby.

-I'm sorry!- She quickly says, not wanting to cause trouble on the first day.

-Do you think sorry is enough?- the girl in the seat suddenly stands up, grabbing her bag.

She throw Elista's bag outside the window. The pitiful bag fall in the junkyard on the side of the street.

That's it! She can't take it anymore. Elista furiously grabs the girl by the collar and shouts at her face.

-You want to throw other people things right. Why don't we show you how that feel like to be throw!

And not waiting for the girl to respond, she pushes her through the door of the bus. The poor girl just has the time to scream before falling unconsious in the ground. Everybody in the bus except Elista become panic. The driver quickly stops the bus, running to the girl who lays motionless in the ground. Elista quietly comes out of the bus and runs as fast as she can to the junkyard to find her bag.

Because the bag has something important to her..

Luckily, she finds her bag on the ground of the junkyard after spending few minnutes to look for it.

Thank God it still here! She thinks happily while checking her bag carefully.

Suddenly, she hears the sound of the police car from afar, probably the students called the police to arrest her . She hurrily find a place to hide from them.

If they find me , I will be in a lot trouble! She becomes panic when hearing their voice calling her in the junkyard.

Then she runs into the junkyard and start to look for a safety place to hide. Follow her instinct, she runs around a big heap of metal, and finally she decide to hide into something like a old rusty yellow car, with lots of junk around.

-I think she already go home!- one of the police says after they checking all of the junkyard- The other just has some scratchs on her arm and head.

-It's lucky that the bus was running slowly when it happened.

Their voice become smaller and smaller till she can not hears them anymore. Elista breathes a sigh of relief like just escaping from her death.

-Thank you!- She wishpers to the car.

The weariness comes to her suddenly, she lays down on the seat and falls asleep in the heat of the midday.

Only after a little trouble, her fate has turned to a different approach,full of hardness but full of happiness.

The bell from the school nearby wakes her up, telling her that it already five in the evening. Mother will be so angry when she finds out about this. She thinks sadly. I can't go home right now. So all that night, she stays in the car, suffers the bitter cold of the desert. Although she has pulled up all the glass ,the cold but still comes through the chassis, seeps into the fabric and abuses the other small bodies.

When it's 11 o'clock, she turns on her phone and found dozens calls frome her mother.

Mom is really worried rịght want to text her mother but stops herself. She turns off her phone after hesitates in few minnutes. The place sweeps into darkness. The atmosphere becomes colder, she rubs her arms together to feel some warm.

She looks through the window. Nothing but darkness surrounds her...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_ **The sleeping giant**

Elista wakes up the third time at night. Outside the surrounding is covered by the thick fog, making it cold and wet.

_If this continues ,they will find a corpse in this car tomorrow because of this ridiculous frozen temperature!_Thinking like that, she tries to find anything to do that can warms her, even a little.

Actually, inside this car is not old like its appearance. Although the seat is a bit worn out, it still can be used. Leaning over the front seat, she cleans the dust covering the steering wheel. And on the surface of it, a symbol captures her eyes.

_Impossible!_ She mumbles many times this denial to calm herself. _It's the symbol on the old man's necklace!_

Hurriedly taking the bag, she takes out the old necklace. Because of the cold around her or the thrill growing inside at this moment, she shakily compares the two symbols with each other.

_They are perfectly identical!_ Too shock, she accidently drops the necklace. The car echoes a metallic sound in the quiet surrounding.

_Maybe somebody just loved the symbol and wanted to place it in here…Not like I'm inside a giant robot right now..right?_

There is the sound of a car slams in the junkyard.

-Elista, where are you ?- her mother calls her, tired but so much worried.

_Mom!_- She stands up, her head hits a roof pretty hard. _Ouch!_

_Mom!-She opens the door, running to her mother with tear in her eyes.

_Why are you hiding in here?- She hugs her daughter who is shaking uncontrollably by the cold.- You can tell me anything you know.

_I'm scared…- She says- The girl threw my bag away and I just…

She can't say anything else. It's like the words stuck in her throat that don't want to come out.

_I know..- The mother says gently. Her eyes soften slightly when she sees the scared on her daughter face.

Putting a jacket on Elista, she steadily guides her to the car . Because of the hungry and tiredness, Elista falls asleep at the moment she lays down.

The images of the yellow car with a special symbol appear in her dream all night, also with a sight of a giant shadow from far..far away…

[..]

Because of the violent action, she is forced to stay at home for a month to change herself before coming back to school. Her mother doesn't say anything about that. She just tells her to go outside and play .

In this morning, when surfing the web, she accidently finds some information about the giant robots. It shows that the giant robots really existed on the Earth in many years ago and the symbol in the necklace is the thing to distinguish them. And the _more shocking_ thing is the car she found in the junkyard which is actually a giant robot!

The name of the robot- no- the name of the Autobot is..Bumble Bee.

"How to fix a Transformers who happended to be broken?"

The question posed by her on a forum about robot immediately has many answers.

Mostly it's about "You really have a _Transformer_?", just a few have the answers she needs. And all of it gathers to the thing called "**Matrix**".

Elista leans on her seat. There is too manythings she doesn't know about. Maybe she must find somebody who is good at this.

"Hello Annie! How are you ?Still investing a giant robot?"

"Yeah. Do you need me to help you something?"

"Ah..yes. Do you know about a thing call _Matrix_?"

Having a friend who is a professor about a giant robot is really convenient, just 1 hour and she already has the information she needs. The Matrix has been in the control of the army in Washington D.C after Optimus with other autobots leave the Earth.

_If we have Matrix, we can fix Bumble Bee.._

_But it will be a big trouble if the army finds out. And I can be arrested because of this._

_Mom will be really really disappointed…_

_But Bumble Bee needs me right now…_

Just like that, she can't go to sleep when all this thought in her head.

_I will give it back when I finish. It will be okay!...right?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_ **The awakening**

With the reason to visit her aunt Annie, Elista easily fools her mother to let her go. She quietly leaves her house in the early morning after preparing everything she needs in her journey. She does not want to meet her mother before going. The guilty inside her is too much. If she meets her right now, she fears that she cannot continue this.

-Have a safe trip! Call me when you arrive, ok?

But fate has another plan for her. Today her mother unusually wakes up at this early hour, nearly causing her a heart attack. She forces a smile on her face before leaving the house.

[…]

The time to arrive to Washington D.C by plane is too short to fall asleep. She spends all her time checking the things that she ordered in eBay. Breaking into the building that has been keeping the Matrix is not a joke. Elista spent most of the time before going to think about her plan. Finally she came to a decision: asking her aunt to let her visit her workplace. Because this is also the place where the matrix is located after all.

"I want to apply to join robot technology so can I visit your workplace to gather the information about robots?"

"If this is your reason, I can take you to a tour around the building."

_It is just so easy_. She chuckles, feeling satisfied to herself. The plane prepares to land in Washington D.C airport. She spends the last minutes to watch outside the window. The Earth has been losing its beautiful because of the human greed.

[…]

Washington D.C does not noisy like it was before but it still noisier than any place. The airport is covered with dust. People pull their collar a bit higher to protect their face from the dust.

Aunt Annie has waited for her at the hall, smiling. It has been a while since the two met each other. She hugs her tightly, asking her a lot of questions. Her face is still the same, still young and beautiful. Nobody can guesses that she and her mother are the same age. After that, she takes Elista to her home.

-Can you be alone till evening? I have some important things to do at the lab.

Taking this chance, she eagerly asks her aunt.

-Can I go with you to the lab? It's will be interesting!

-Just machines and boring people, you will be bored when going with me.

-Please, I will be good! And after all this will be my major, right?

-Okay okay! But do not ask me to drive you home when you bored.

The lab lies next to the room the matrix has been placed. It makes a lot easier for her to investigate the situation.

Just like aunt Annie said, the lab only has machines and weird people. What a place to loose the youth!

-How can you work in the boring place like this? - Elista mumbles.

- It will be interesting if you like robots!

_If it can help activate Bumble Bee I will rethink it, the gullible aunt of mine._

-So how can the government protect the _Matrix_? - She asks innocently.

The room has a solid titanium door, and the floor has heat and gravity sensor, just one touch and the alarm bells are ringing. Moreover, surrounding the Matrix is a laser layer, which is extremely sensitive. It is impossible for stealing the Matrix.

Maybe it not be impossible like they think…

After a nap and a quick meal, Elista asks her aunt to go to a mall nearby while her aunt is busying with her work.

However, she has another brilliant plan for this night. She takes a taxi to go to the building, silently going around to the back door. Luckily, no one is here. _Do they think nobody has the courage to break into the building or something?_

Someone say the complicate system of sewers running under the Washington D.C is like the vascular system in the body. So the best way is break into the building through the sewers. With a black clothes , she begins her dangerous plan. The tunnels are low and dark, but she manages to wriggle through all the way before meeting a cross.

-There is it!- She puts the map into her bag and take out a drill. This is a special drill she luckily buys on the Internet with bargain price. The sharp head of the drill is placed at the concrete layer on top of her head, slowly rotated. It does not cause any noise, just like you cut a cake, sharply and quietly.

" If you really want to steal the Matrix, I will help you without condition except you send me a photo of your Transformer."

An anonymous person agreed to make a plan for her. He used to work in this room as its maintenance worker so you can say that he knows all the machines and the structure in it. When he knew her intention, he eagerly helped her without big conditions.

The concrete falls down, making a loud noise. Just like he said, the place laid the Matrix is covered with wires like a spider's web.

"This is the structure of laser creator. And just under it they do not trap with the laser because they think no one will come in through this direction. There is no way to disable the traps without the code unless you use this…"

Carefully, she pulls out of her bag an aluminum cylinder, opening it to let robotic bugs out. Immediately, they pervade the power system, cutting the wires and staying at the cut to prevent anyone finding out.

"They will shut the alarm bells down but somebody will check the system in the next seven days. You have to return it before that time or you be in a lot of troubles."

Elista carefully places the Matrix in her bag. It is easier than the P.E test at school. She hurriedly cleans up all evidences before quietly living the place.

[…]

-You are late! It's nearly 1 o'clock!

Aunt Annie has already waited for her at the front door. Her voice sounds angry but it cannot cover the worry in it. Luckily she took her laptop with her.

-I had been so concentrated in the things I read on the web so I forgot to consider the time.

She says apologetically, pointing at her bag like wanting to blame the laptop that wasn't recharge the power since she left.

Her aunt looks at her for a moment, making her squirm at the intense of it.

-Come inside. I think you will be tired right now.- She says softly- Your mother called when you were out. She has been worry about you, you know?

-Tomorrow I will go home. - Elista hugs her aunt tightly. She feels so guilty to make her aunt and her mother worry. But the excitement that grows inside her at the moment making it go away quickly.

_What a real Transformer will be like?_ This question causes a large amount of other difficult questions appear in her head.

_Will it just a killer without emotion?_

Just thinking like makes her shudder. Can she be the one who will bring the destruction to humans? Can she still survive after that? Will she become the most wanted criminal in the world?

So many questions which don't have the answers.

-Have you ever met a Transformer, aunt Annie?

-No, I haven't. They live far from us. I hear they live in a military base outside Washington D.C.- She drinks her glass. - You like to know about them, don't you?

-Ah…yeah. They interested me. But I just found a little information about them on the Internet.

- I have some information that you will like to know- She sits down and begins to tell her.

So just like that, instead of resting for the departure tomorrow, Elista is absorbed in listening the stories her aunt is telling.

[…]

The house hasn't changed since she left. Dragging the suitcase that was lighter than the time she left, she comes in and calls her mother but stops herself when she remembers she is not home right now. But even if she is at home right now it will be a problem for her to hide the Matrix. It's better if she doesn't know about it.

After putting the suitcase in her room, she hurriedly takes the bag and calls a taxi to go to the junkyard where the Autobot lies.

The old car takes her 15 minutes to arrive to the junkyard. She tiredly comes out, not forgetting to force a smile on her face toward the old taxi driver. It's so disappointing. Nowadays they cannot invent a good car!

The yellow car shines by the blazing sun of the desert at noon. This is a Transformer? She suddenly remembers the story her aunt told her. It's would be wonderful if she has a giant robot who is grateful for her because she had help him. And she won't ask anything except he will drive her to school everyday.

Her own car…

The thought suddenly appears in her head, continuing with the jealous faces of her classmates. A wonderful future continues to grow inside her head that makes her confident more than ever.

Like she thought, the lock appears to fit with the Matrix. She happily pulls out the Matrix and places it in the lock, hurriedly jumping out of the car.

There is some clicking sounds come from the engine. After that, the hood automatically pops up, splitting into multiple layers and it continues with the imperial and the body of the car. _It's really a Transformer!_

She clapping her hands happily, saying aloud:

-You are Bumble Bee, aren't you?

Because of sleeping for so long, he doesn't say anything for a while. It takes some time for him to look down and answer her question with a voice is mixing with the male and female voices.

-Who are you?

- I am the one who wake you up! - She says proudly.

But instead of like her thought, without gratitude or appreciation, he punches to the ground so hard that making it shaking. She becomes frightening.

-Who told you to do this! - He says angrily- I don't need your help!

Too shock, she can't think anything to reply for him. She draws back before collapsing on the ground, still shaking.

-You should be grateful about this! - She shouts at him.

-I don't want this! I don't want to involve in this life any longer! - He says, a bit calmer – I don't need you to do this.

He sits down, hands on his knees. After collecting her thought, she quietly comes and sits next to him.

-You don't miss your friends? - She says softly.

- My friend died. - He sighs, his voice becomes sad.

Robot can die? - She peeks at him. He looks so sad, like he is remembering something that too long ago.

It starts to go dark. The wind brings the dust with it, blinding passengers. The canyon after the junkyard becomes darker, as the rugged cliffs like the hideous faces of prisoners who are furious.

He still not comes out of his flashbacks. Her phone vibrates slightly. Her mother calls her to come home.

-You still want to stay here forever? - She stands up, taking her bag with her.

He sighs and suddenly changes back at the form of the old yellow car like she first saw him. She shaking her head, feeling disappointed.

-All right, just stay here and die in this stupid junkyard. I don't care anymore! It's a waste to help you!

She turns her back to him.

-I go! And I won't come back again!

She continues to go, not turning around to look back at him. She suddenly remembers that she has to walk all the way to home because she doesn't have enough money to go home and the last bus has come by.

There is a sound of a car behind her. She hurriedly turns back.

_It's him! _She nearly drops the phone she is holding.

-I will take you home.

-I don't need it! - She's stubborn.

It's not like she wants to angry him but because lucky for her when she sees the sharp of the last bus coming at her. The thing she always hates becomes the most precious thing to her right now.

Thinking that he will leave her alone, she waves at the bus, inwardly blaming herself doing something so dangerous like stealing the Matrix to help a stupid Autobot like him. She will return it to the military as soon as she can when she goes home.

The bus is running slowly. Adjusting her bag, she intends to come in but suddenly he blocks her way, lying there to prevent her going.

-What's wrong? - The driver of the bus asks- fighting with your boyfriend?

_If you know the car that block your way doesn't have the driver you will pass out._

-Yeah something like that. - She replies, walk around the car and continues to go to the bus.

But she thinks he wants to anger her because he continues to block her.

-I'm sorry but I don't need a bus anymore. You can just continue to drive. - She says to the bus driver, sounding apologetically.

The bus begins its journey again, slowly like a turtle is suffering.

Suffering like her at the moment!

-What do you want? - She says angrily- I have to go home now!

-I will take you home! - He replies.

When the things begin like she plans she doesn't like it anymore. This guy sometimes is impatient, sometimes is gentle and now clinging to her.

-Hey, it's me who break your peaceful rest. You don't need to be kind to me! - She mocks.

Right now if he doesn't take her home, she will have to walk all the way to home and explain everything to her mother. And it will not be a good thing.

-Come in!

Before she can explains to him what the "stubborn" is, the door is open inviting her to come in. She tiredly comes inside, not wanting to fight with him anymore.

Inside it's still the same since the first time she came in. The only thing that being different is now it's a living thing.

The wheel is slowly turning. The car begins its way to her home.

-I am keeping it! - He says, like he can read her mind. - How do you have the Matrix? Optimus Prime has been keeping it, hasn't he?

-I…- She tries to explain but stops herself with a sigh- I steal it.

He doesn't say anything after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The turning point**

To prevent her mother from freaking out why her daughter suddenly owned a car, she have to stops far from her home and walks on the remains way.

"Thank you." She says, tries not to be too grateful about that. "You can keep the Matrix or give it back to the government . It's up to you."

He doesn't replies, just turns back to the way he went earlier. _Comes back to that fucking junkyard ._ She thinks furiously in her head. The sound of the wheels running on the road is the only sound she hears in this lonely and quiet desert.

Elista doesn't come inside the house right away and spends her time sitting on the swing outside her house. She looks back to the end of the road where the shape of BumbleBee becomes smaller and smaller. All of the things that happended till now she still feels like a dream, a realistic dream. From the day she found out BumbleBee to the day she stole the Matrix and fixed him. How can it be real?

She wishes it was just a dream so she can wakes up and everything will becomes the way it is. She doesn't have to worry how to fix this.

_It just so fucking complicated._ She buries her head in her hands… When the government knows the Matrix was stolen, they will try to find out who take it. Sooner or later they will knock her door. And if this really happened, not only her but also her mother and aunt Annie will be in big troubles. Not only she has to take the punishment from the school but also she will have to take the punishment from the government. And it not something to laugh at . At the moment she realizes that how serious her action is. Scared and frighten is filling inside her, making her so hard to breath. And worse that she still doesn't know the reason why she wants to wake him up.

"I'm so stupid." She mumbles , blames herself for her foolish action. "What should I do now?"

All the beautiful futures she draws to herself darken in front of her eyes. She feels so scared and helpless. _It's all the fault of the old man who sold souvenir_. She pulls out the necklace she bought days ago. If not for his sweet words about her future that makes her doing all this dangerous and foolish things . _Look who is fooled now?_

All her anger direct to the small thing in her hands. She angrily throws this away. Unfortunately, it is bounced back to its owner by the wood fence.

"Elista, why don't you come inside?" Her mother stands at the front door and looks at her concernedly. And unfortunately it's the way the necklace is flying at. It hits the wall near her mother 's head making a loud noise, startling her.

"What is this?" She asks worriedly and looks at the thing making that noise.

Calming herself down , Elista looks at her mother who starts to pick up the necklace. Her mother is a professor about robots and if she looks at the symbol on the necklace, she will know what it is. And Elista will be in a lot of troubles by her mother who will make everything more complicate.

"I'm hungry! Have you cooked our dinner yet?" Elista runs to her mother and pushes her inside. She quickly taking the necklace from her hand put in her pocket. "Aunt Annie had me give you something. Come inside and I will show you"

The sun has gone down, plunged the desert into peaceful darkness. The stars scatters on the sky with some remain red cloud of early evening. Around the house, except the lab, just sand and rocks, there's nothing else.

Inside the house, laugher's filling the kitchen. The mother and her daughter happily talking to each other about many things, forgetting all their worry at the moment.

[…]

Her punishment at the school should be last a month. But because her mother went to her school and talked with the principal and she agreed to let her go to school earlier.

Right now she thinks why do people need mother ? To interrupt their fun or to make them angrier?

"Promise me you will go to school today! I have a meeting in one hour so.." she hurriedly turn her car out of the garage, not forgetting to give her daughter who is pouting outside the car door a kiss on the cheek." Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Before leaving, her mother also reminds her to keep her Ipod with her everytime.

Most of parents want to keep the electronics away from their children. But her mother doesn't belong to that group. She always makes Elista keep her Ipod by her side. She said that her health condition has been not good so she put a program in her Ipod to always check her in case something happened. Sometime , she wondered whether all her trouble with electronics happened around her because of that program or not?

But thank to this birth defect, she has learned so many thing about technology but mainly about fixing electronics after so many times accidently broke them.

Deep in thought, she forgets to take the bus. But after all, walking to school is much more comfortable than sitting with her bullied classmates on the school-bus. Thinking like that, she adjusts her bag and begins to walk. The music is playing loudly through her headphone, encouraging her to continues her way to school. Suddenly she remembers the junkyard where she found BumbleBee. She wonders where he is right now. Is he still there? Or did he leave to a quieter place? And if he really leave , the percentage of finding Matrix will become zero.

Anyway she always can blame all the sins on him. After all the government just want to take back their thing, and luckily they will be happier if they also accidently find out him.

Unfortunately, the person she just thought about suddenly appear before her eyes, right to the place they separated yesterday! He parks near the roadside, in front her.

" You don't need to follow me around you know." She pats the hood. " Just help me return the Matrix. That's all I ask from you!"

"I saw your school bus run past here without you so I think you had missed it."

He turns back, blowing the dust in the air. Coughing, she opens the door and comes inside. Although she doesn't want to have any relationship with him, but if he continues doing this, she afraid he will become a part of her life.

"You don't need to worry about the Matrix, I will contact Optimus and give it to him."

'What about the others?" She takes off her headphone " I mean why don't you live with other Autobots?"

"It's a long story.." He sighs and says in a low voice " And my presence was not necessary anymore."

Going to school by car is much faster than by the old school bus, and more comfortable. It just takes 10 minutes to go to school. She happily comes out of the car, not forget to give a small smile to him. "Can you share your story to me? Because I'm very curious about it ."Without waiting for him reply, she turns her back to him and comes to her class.

[…]

All the time in the class, her thought just comes back to BumbleBee. Maybe he's not bad after all. And the problem with the Matrix has been solved smoothly.

"Elista, you don't like my lecture about math, do you?"

The Math teacher slams the book on her desk, making a loud noise. She's startled by that and quickly looks at her teacher who is glaring at her. Her classmates all looks at her, giggles with each other.

" Do a question on the board to me or you will have a detention after class!"

The question last all the board, includes many new formulas that she hasn't learned before. Normally, she will accept defeat and turn back to her seat. But in the afternoon she has an important appointment with BumbleBee she doesn't want to miss, detention is unacceptable! Because of embarrassment, she forgets about her Ipod which is in her bag.

A headache begins to form in her head. All letters of the question start to leave the board, she means really leaves the board! She can see letters and numbers fly to her and become a perfect answer to the question.

"What the heck is this?" she mumbles to herself, too shock to do anything, just staring at the numbers floating before her.

"So you just keep staring at it until the end of the class or something?" The teacher stands next to her says, his smug face makes her blood boiling. Her classmates grow bored and begin talking with each other , mainly about the school ceremony which will be held in next week.

With no other choice, she takes a breath to calm herself and go to the board. Nobody except her see this flying numbers because everyone is just _so calm_. She begins writing all the thing she sees floating before her eyes.

And as soon as she finishes the first line, everyone start to pay intention to what she is doing. Even her teacher who is so surprise that he has to stand up and watch. It takes her five minutes to finish the question. The board is full of numbers and letters, making it so hard to see the result.

"Teacher, I'm done."

She places the chalk on the teacher's desk and returns to her seat. Suddenly , her eyes are caught by a stack of papers on the teacher's desk with a big line on the top "International Mathematics Competition"

"Right, I'm a freak now.." She feels even more miserable.

The bell signals the end of the class. Everyone gather their things and begin leaving. Not wanting to be humiliated by others, she quickly leaves the classroom. But her luck is not with her today, her teacher is already waiting for her at the door.

"Are you interested in joining the Math team?"

[…]

"Sorry I'm late"

She puts her bag beside and closes the car door, using her hand to clean away the sweat on her forehead. Just before coming out of the school, she encountered the girl who she had pushed. She has a dislocated tendon and some scratch . Just like that she will nearly be in the heat argument. But the cold and lonely feeling she had been endured at that night taught her not to let her anger control her like that. She mumbled an apology to that girl and quickly left.

"It's ok". The car starts to run past her school bus, she can see the jealous faces of her classmates in the bus. She smirks, feeling satisfied. But come to think about it, her classmates will make a fuss about her having her own car. And it can cause her some problems.

"Next time can you park far from school? I don't want people in my school see me driving a car."

"Ok." He begins to run faster. " So where do you want to go now?"

"I think I will go to that place.." she points to the left "You will like it."

The place she wants to go is a small canyon. At first, he doesn't know why she wants to go to a quiet and boring place like this. But when she comes out and tells him to transfer back he understands.

"Don't worry, nobody will see you in here!" she says excitedly.

Because staying too long in the other form he has to take while to completely transform back to his original form. All signal detectors of the government were dismantled after the Autobots had taken the responsibility of protecting the world from alien invasions. So if he doesn't send signals to the base, no one can't discover where he is.

"I guess you will feel more comfortable in this form." A giant hand suddenly appears before her sight. She hesitates a bit before climbing in his hand. He carefully jumps down to a valley below and puts her on the giant stone.

In this perspective, she remembers the first time she sees him in this form, the only things different is now he is not angry. Just like aunt Annie said, he is kind and gentle, the most pleasant robot of the Autobots. Furthermore , he also a brave and loyal warrior. But she doesn't understand why he leaves the other and stay in that junkyard.

"Ok.. so.." she pull out her homework today and calls him " Tell me about your story!"

[…]

In the late afternoon, there are just few people who still in the school. Some students in the library start to go home. The old guard begins to close the entrance door when from afar appears a convoy of black cars.

"What happened?"

The principal comes out of her office, astonishingly stares at the people who come out of the car.

"May I ask who are you and what is your business here?" The guard asks politely.

"We want to meet your principal." One of the men orders in scornful tone.

"Excuse me!?"The old guard feels really be insulted. He glares at them ." I want you to leave here immediately before I call the police!"

The man ignores the threat, calmly pulls out his phone and answers. The other men follow his waving hand and run in the school. The guard looks around helplessly when they ransack the school.

"I .. I will call the police, seriously!"

A woman pats the man shoulder when he still in the argument with the one in the phone. To think the superior is furious with him is not wrong because we can hear the person angry voice through the phone without putting the phone near our ear. She pats a bit forceful on his shoulder.

"We are the police!" He turns back and puts the badge in front of her face. "Can you _please_ call me the principal, we are in hurry !"

"_I am_ the Principal ! What is your business that need to _destroy_ my school !" She grimaces, pushes his hand away from her face and looks at the others who are running around her school.

"We need the information about one student of yours .." He indicates the other men to stop " When we have what we need, we will leave immediately."

[…]

The sun lazily comes down behind mountains, bring with it the last light to let the surrounding falls in the darkness.

"It's time to go home.."

Elista gathers her things and turns to BumbleBee who is still deep in thought. He told all the stories to her but she thinks he still stuck in the flashback. She really wants to comfort him but doesn't know what to say in this situation. She doesn't know losing some one important feel like. Her life, she just goes to school and comes back home, boring and lonely. She will have a lot of friends if not for her mother who has to moving around from place to place or her troubles at the old schools. Now there's just her and her mother.

"I will bring back the Matrix and give it to Optimus tomorrow.." He says, his voice is drowned out by strong winds " They have been in a important mission outer space but they will come back in three or four days.

"Will you come back?" She asks worriedly. It's strange that she just needs some hours to talk to him and she really misses him.

"If they let me…"

On the way to her home, they don't talk to each other. The silent surround the car is making her feel very uncomfortable. Until the sound from the phone startles her, she quickly checks the message.

_Mom doesn't come home tonight._She sighs sadly.

She peaks at the seat near her. The steering wheel still slowly turns. He's still deep in the pain about the death of his friend. She suddenly has the feeling of envy toward his friend. If she has a wonderful friend like that, it's still worth it even if confronting with much difficulty .

But she thinks about tomorrow, when she might not see him again in her life. _Have the things end like that?_

"You.. "she hesitates, doesn't know how to say next.

A car runs past her sight. She is lowering the glass door, looking at it inquiringly because after five o'clock no one travels through here. And this kind of car usually just appears in the big city, not in the small and deserted place like this. Although she doesn't know much about car but she did saw her mother had a car like this when she worked for the government central laboratory.

_What does a government car do in the place like this? Mom is still at her workplace, hasn't she?_

She pulls out her phone to call her mother but more cars like the first one run past her and BumbleBee.

"That's strange…"She peeks out of the car to see more clearly. " Do they come to arrest someone ?"

Suddenly, the first car slams on its brake, turns back to her way. The other cars also stop to wait command.

On the street, there is no one except her and them. But by intuitive, she knows the person they are looking for is her.

"You are 's daughter?"

Behind the car door, a huge man comes out of the car and asks her. Reluctantly, she has to cut off the call to her mother and answers him through the car door.

"Yes, I am. And what is your business with my mother?"

" Kimston has us pick you up to Washington." He friendly says and pulls out his badge "Don't worry we all are the police."

"Aunt Annie?" She happily comes out of the car "Has my mother been called back to headquarter to work?"

"Yes, you know.." He shrugs and looks around " This place is not suitable for a woman like your mother to work. already arranged a new house for you and your mother to live near Alpha mall !"

"Are you serious?!" She smiles broadly " I will call my mother to tell her about this and come back home to gather my things."

"We'll call her later!"

He places his hand on her phone, stopping her from calling her mother. Although he still smiling, she feels a bit uncomfortable and distrust. The transfer is the job of Institute of Technology, why they have a bunch of police do this for them now. Is this kind of thing attracts too much attention? Moreover, all of them have their weapon with them even if they hide it very well , she still feels its presence. And if it is like this, they will force her to go with them even if they have to use violence.

"So.. I will take my bag.." She calmly returns in her car "It is no problem, isn't it?"

Pretending to pull out the bag, she quickly mumbles to BumbleBee who understood the danger of this situation. Suddenly, she recognizes a strange thing in her conversation with them. They didn't say they will bring her car which is BumbleBee in car form back to her house.

"It can't be…" She tries not to peek outside.

The sound of ringtone breaks the quiet atmosphere. He quickly pulls out his phone. It might be someone important. Taking the chance, she hurriedly comes inside the car and locks the door. The car turns back and runs to the opposite way in the surprise of other people.

"Shit, she isn't stupid like we thought!" The leader says in angry voice. He furiously orders to his followers "Come inside the cars and bring her back! With _her Autobot_!

[…]

"Mom, someone pretends aunt Annie 's men and _wants to kidnap_ me! What should I do now!"

Just on the break between shifts, she doesn't have time to put her white blouse on the rack before her daughter calls her. She sounds shaken, taking a deep breaths in between her words "I'm scared mom". Hearing her voice, she understands somehow the things happened to her precious daughter. Instead of be surprised and asks a lot questions, she tells her quickly returns home and hides in the basement till she calls the real police to come.

"Your Ipod, never forget it, ok? Always bring it with you!" Before ending the call, she reminds Elista one more time in case she will forget.

Forgetting her dinner, she quickly turns on her laptop, runs a program and carefully checks every command to be sure there is no fault forgotten.

"Did someone try to find her?" she says to herself worriedly. "I have been very careful about it."

But like remembering something, she quickly runs to a big screen in the room. Everyone have left the room except her with many computers.

The keyboard is covered by a thick layer of dust, indicates it's rarely used. When waiting it to run the program, she prays quietly to herself. This is one of many situations she has been predicted, a situation Elista hasn't been told about.

The map of this area appears on the screen with many green lines on the black background. The signal indicator takes more three minutes to finishes its job.

A small blue dot is moving parallel with the 75 street. Next to it, a small dialog box appears includes the robotic voice confirming it.

" Found out the object has Matrix power. This object is identified…."

Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to hear all of it before everyone comes back. She hurriedly turns off the computer to keeps it a secret.

"Rachael, the army informed us that all the Autobots has left the Earth to a long mission, didn't they?" She asks one of her colleagues who is drinking a cup of coffee nearby.

"That's right, all of them have gone." The woman with a brown hair nods, eyes not leaving the report she holds in her hand. " Except BumbleBee…"

"Why he didn't come with them?" She pulls her hand, nearly pours the coffee on the desk. "And where is he now?"

"I don't know. But last time we can't find his signal, maybe because he shut down his power himself."

"Didn't the army go and find him?"

"No, they say if something happened, he will come back."

Through the call with her daughter, Elista doesn't say that she is running. It's too late to take a school bus and if she luckily in it, the organization can't attack a bus with many children like that. So the highest ability is she has already found a Autobot and be with him.

_Are they want to take her or they just want to threaten the Autobot?_

Anyway, she still feels a lot better to know that her daughter is in the protection of a Autobot. Opening the mail, quickly writes a letter to her colleague in Washington, who Elista usually calls _aunt_ , tells her all the information and asks for help. She trust only her who is the only one except her know the secret about Elista.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **The first battle **

Thank to Bumble Bee, Elista can return to her home safely. Following her mother 's instruction, she and Bumble Bee comeinside her family's warehouse and hide in a huge basement under it.

"Someone will come and help us very soon."

She comes outside and checks around the warehouse. From outside, it look quiet normal. The walls are built by aluminium and inside some old. When she comes in, there are some broken down computers laying in the corner. Looking at it, she can't image there is a huge basement lays deep under this. Moreover, when she goes down with Bee by an elevator, she notices that there are two more floors under it. So this is the reason why her mother usually forgets to do house chores on the weekends.

Suddenly, there is the sound of people overhead. Many people. She put one finger on her lips, indicating him to keep silent. But ridiculously, in this basement, there is no one who can make noise except her. Holding her breath, she listens carefully of what they are doing but there is nothing much. Are they the police? Or the one who want to kidnap her ?

"Wait.." She finds the more efficient way to eavesdrop. "Sorry for troubling you.."

Hesitating, she begins to climb on the roof of the car and put her ear towards the ceiling. It worked because she hears more clearly what they are saying to each other.

"Definitely in the basement! Shoot!"

As soon as they says it, she can hears rattle noise and some unkown sounds. It takes her seconds to think before hurriedly jumping down and shouting at him.

"BEE, get out of this place!"

A loud explosion knocks out the ceiling. Dust is covering all the surrounding. The pressure makes her flying towards the wall, debris from the concrete covers all her body. Still not recovering from the explosion, she catches a glimpse of a giant gun pointing at her. A _Transformer_? She is rooted to the spot with fear, breathing becomes more difficult.

From the rubble, Bumble Bee jumps up and punches the strange Transformer hard in the face. The battle becomes more and more intense, making everyone in the basement run for their life. Seizing the opportunity from the chaotic time, Bee hurriedly picks her up and runs away, not forgets to give the strange Transformer a shot to the chest.

" They have five cars like that. Are all of them Transformers?"She mumbles incoherently to herself.

Till have they run far from the warehouse that Elista can gathers enough courage to open her mouth. This is not the first time she was threatened by a Transformer. However, judging from their actions, she believes that they can kill her without hesitation to complete their mission. " Who is the one behind this horrified plan?" She try to find the answer to this question but comes out nothing. Moreover, she isn't a daughter of a parliamentarian or a chairman of a powerful company. So why they want to kidnap her so bad like that. Did they not think they just can get a small amount of money from her mother who is just a normal scientist? Or...

_Their real target is Bumble Bee! But..__ that's impossible!_ She shakes her head, denies that no one except her knows the awakening of Bumble Bee.

Leaving all the questions aside, she pulls out her phone and calls her mother.

"I just come back! Oh my God, what happened? Are you alright?" Her mother worriedly asks her daughter "Are you still with Bee?"

" You know?" She asks her mother, feels very confused. How can she know about him? This question suddenly appears in her head, making her worry and disturb. "How?" She can't stop herself from asking her that question. She hears her mother sigh tiredly through the phone "Honey, first i want you to know that I love you and what I have done is for your sake. And right now I can't answer to you this question but.." she hurriedly says before Elista can argue " I promise you that when the time comes I will answer all of your questions, okay?"

She bites her lip, doesn't want to yell at her mother how unfair it sounds. But she thinks about her actions few days ago and how she had lied to her mother, she takes a deep breath before answering her mother

"Okay mom.. and I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you."

"It's okay. And I should be sorry for keeping things from you too." Her mother tells her gently.

"I already called aunt Annie. She said she had booked a ticket to Washington for you. Tomorrow you ask him take you to the local airport, okay?"

"What about Bumble Bee?" She asks worriedly, takes a glance to the wheel automatically turning nearby. "I don't want to go alone."

"Of course he will go with you, silly." her mother giggles "Be careful! Call me when you arrive, ok?"

Putting her phone back to the bag, she suddenly feels very embarrassed. _Don't want_ _to go alone?_What was she thinking when she said that. He has his own life and things to do. Maybe he is already tired of her and want to get rid of this troublesome girl who happens to be she were him, she would leave as soon as possible and never come back.

Sensing her discomfort, he doesn't ask her anything after that. The night passes through the window, pulling everything into its darkness. The quiet atmosphere just makes her sadness grows more and more.

[I know the times are getting rough

But it's alright

I know it's hard to see the light

But it's alright

Just know that help is on the way

No matter what comes your way

Hold on ]

A song from the radio breaks through the silent surrounding the car. An old song, maybe it was a popular song from his times. The slow melody helps her relax a little, the fear from the attack slowly disappears. She takes off her jacket, folds it neatly to become a pillow. The attack has taken all her strength, physically and mentally. The only thing helping right now is a good sleep for her to recover. She hopes tomorrow everything will be all right and she can meet aunt Annie without any problem. The car is illuminated with strings of colour lights from a nearby billboard. A town appears clearer and clearer, more crowded and noisier than the surrounding desert. He decreases his speed, running slowly on the street of the town.

How much time has passed since the last time he was in such a busy place like that? He thinks about Optimus, about his fellowship who are still trying to protect the Earth. In the end, the one who destroy this beautiful planet is humans, the one they trying to protect.

After the final war, all the threat from the outer space were all eliminated. Considering on hard work, humans and Autobot all sacrified equally so they can be called allies, can live in peace with each other in this planet. But things don't go easily like that. Who knows how many times, just because of some small problems, the Autobots are the one who have to sacrifice first.

Stopping at a small local shop, he slips in the middle row of the car park, turns off the engine and waits for her to wake up. Who is this girl? Why did she want to steal the Matrix to help him that led to be hunted so vigorously? He tries to find answers for this question but he can't find anything.

"We here?"

Her voice startles him from his thought. She wakes up, dazedly looks out of the window. A giant biilboard captures her attention with all of its colour lights. A _shop_!

"You wait here! I will go buy somethings."

She puts on her jacket. But like remembering something she hurriedly takes her bag with her and comes out, blends into the crowd on the pavement.

The sight of her suddenly reminds him of Sam, in the same scene,laughing and waving at him. The day Sam died, he was in an important mission that he could not returned in time. Although he always knows that the death can not avoid, but he still can't acept it. It taked him a year to decide to visit his best friend 's grave. At that day, on the green grass, the gray tombstone lied lonely under the heavy rain. Beause the graveyard didn't allow cars to come in so all he could do is standing outside and mourning. The depression he felt that day still stucked his heart everty times he remembered it.

After the war, people began to rebuild everything. And just like he predicts, humans started to reject the existence of Autobots. Arguments, negotiations, embargoes began to form to forbid activities of them. Furthermore, they send all the Autobots in one place far from the citizen. Optimus reluctantly agreed, but he couldn't accept something so unfair like that and left the base.

[…]

"Maybe you should come in the restroom to fix your hair…"

A young female shopkeeper suggests her kindly when Elista waits at the checkout. At this time, she finally realises that the others are glance at her warily.

"I will put your things here with its bill. You can come back and pay it whenever you want."

"Thank you." She says, embarrassed.

Coming in the restroom, she yelps in shock at her face in the mirror. Her hair is messed up, covered with white concrete dust, tattered clothes, some mino grazes. But she didn't feel any pain from them leave alone sleeping soudly until now.

"It's unbelievable…" she mumbles to herself, too shock by her dirty appearance.

Combing her hair, she suddenly realises that she forgot to bring new clothes to change. When not knowing what to do, the familiar face of the young shopkepper appears at the door with some new clothes.

"I bring these just in case you want to change your old clothes. You can pay for it later." she winks at her and leaves. Saying a quick thank to the shopkepper, she hurriedly changes to a simple shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Some people in the room help her with her injuries and ask her a lot of questions like " Where did you go and be injured like that?" or " You are being chased! That's terrible!" and so on.

Suddenly, everyone are thrown to the ground when the ground is shaking violently. People hurriedly run outside, not forgeting take her with them. The shop looks like a storm just went by. Every things are flung to the ground, people run around in fright. The loud noise and the panic atmosphere in the shop make her frightened.

She looks wildly outside to search for Bee. But instead the familiar shape of the yellow car, she catchs a dark shape in the distance. Slowly, it becomes clearer and she can see men with gun in their hands is heading towards her .

"What the hell is going on here?" A guard of the shop furiously dials the police. " Do they think this is the film scene or something?!"

"These are the ones who want to kidnap you?" The woman whom she recognises as the one with her in the restroom. "Hurry up and hide!"

"Kidnap a little girl? What are they thinking?!" An old man standing near her hears that. He angrily grabs a baseball bat and goes straight to the front door. "Go! I will handle here!"

Although she really want to stay and the kidnappers with them but she remembers Bumble Bee is still outside, she reluctantly leaves them and runs to find him. Just running a few steps, she is held back by a soldier. " Do you go with anyone?" He leads her to the exit door. " I just call my army unit but I'm not really sure about the enemy abilities."

"I go with an Autobot! He is outside and facing the danger!" She hurriedly runs outside. " They have four or five Transformers, you have to be careful!"

"What?!" He can't hide the surprise that appears on his face. Shakily, he dials his commander "Sir, we have an E situation. Please send in reinforcements! Repeat, we have an Autobot and some unknown Transformers here!"

Cutting the line, he takes her hand and pulls her towards a jeep with some soldier waiting nearby.

"Wait!" She tries to pull herself free. " I can't leave Bee here."

"Bee?" He asks, looks at her questioningly.

"My Autobot."

"Your Autobot?!" He says disbelievingly, his eyesbrows lifts in surprise.

"Yes and I don't want to leave him alone here, okay!" She says stubbornly, looks straight at him in the eyes.

"The reinforcements will come right away. You are no match for them!" He tries to take her from here but she refuses to listen to him. She runs back towards the shop, where a fierce fight is occurring.

Bee has trasformed back to the robot. Being cornered by four unkown Transformers, he can do nothing except throwing cars at them to prevent them from coming near him. Everyone nearby have run away, even the men going with Transformers wisely stay far away from the fight. Despite that, Elista, without weapons, is still running towards it ignoring all warnings.

Two or three power poles fall down, blocking the road. Fire erupts near the fight. Creeping through cars thrown carelessly by giant robots in front of her, she tries to find a way to get near the fight as close as possible, hoping while doing it she can thinks something to help Bee. But in this condition, she can't anything but watch helplessly.

A giant foot falls down her place, nearly crushing her with its weight. One of Transformers is knocked down by Bumble Bee. He angrily punches the ground and returns to the fight. During this time, Elista is thrown back and collides her head pretty hard on a car behind. Strangely enough, when opening her eyes, she can see everything more clearly than before, just like looking through a night camera. The enemies remain only two. She can see all the giant shapes of them from the place she is standing.

"Where is Bee?" She whispers worriedly, looking around frantically. Her instinct is screaming for her to run away from there, away from the dangers that are happening around. But with the thoungt that she can't leave Bee behind, she runs straight to the dangers in front of her.

When running silently through the ruins, she is grabed by a hand pulling her back. At that moment, a giant bullet passes through the place she just stood, making a large hole on the ground.

"I told you it's dangerous."

With eyes that can see through the night, she recognises him the soldier in the shop with her. He is sitting hunched behind a red car, indicates her to stop.

"I can't find Bee.." She puts head on her hands The panic rising in her throat threatens to choke her. " I don't know what is happening to him?"

" I saw him." He is leaning forwards, pointing behind her. " He is injured but he still can fight."

"Oh my God."

She abandons her hiding place, staggeringly runs to the end of the parking. This is her fault, if she didn't wake him up, he would still be safe in the junkyard. Now, he can be killed any time.

Everything shouldn't happen like that…

"Listen!" The soldier catchs up with her. He shakes her forcefully. "You can't help him if you just runs traight to the danger like that. We will do something, but we have to think carefully first!"

The two strange Transformers are still hunting. So they can't find Bee without the men going with them. It makes her relax a bit. She begins thinking furiously a plan to distract them. The cars around her are all broken down so the chance that she can uses them is nearly zero. Moreover, the distance the two of them are, the more damage they can cause to the people around here. They are just progammed to kill. They don't know the meaning of the word "work in team".

"Helicopters will come in few minutes. You see people inside the shop?" He indicates his head to the way of the shop. " If the Transformers shoot helicopters down. They can't stand a chance to survive."

"I have an idea but I need Bee's help…" She hesitates but still call out for him. "Bee, do you hear me? When I signal, you shoot them, ok?"

There is no respond, although she doesn't hope him to reply. Running to a small truck nearby, Elista pulls out a cable reel from it and throw him one of the end of the cable.

"Can you put this hook on its leg?" She climbs in the driver's seat, not forgeting to show him what to do. " On the joint of its left leg, 40 centimetres above the ground. It's its weak point. If we breaks it, we can knock him down."

"What the.." He points his flashlight behind him but all he can see in this darkness is a giant foot crushing the cars.

"It's just my feeling." She pushs him forward. " Try not be crushed by it!"

He nods his head, hurriedly takes the hook and runs. However, when just running a few steps, he suddenly stops like forgeting something and asks her loudly.

"If I can come back, will you give me your name?"

She giggles, feels it so funny. He is so _childish_.

"My name is Elista. You didn't give me your name neither."

He looks at her embarrasingly and turns back,continues his mission. Looking at him running around the battle field, she feels a bit sympathetic and concern.

The truck is a bit old, but it still need a password to open it. Luckily, breaking security systems is her advantage. Dusting a keyboard with her powder and based on the density of fingerprints appearing on it, she chooses some of them that maybe a right answer. After the second try, the truck is activated. She puts her hand on a magnetic roller, waits a signal from the soldier.

The Transformers, after two hours seeking, begin to neglect. They look around, sometimes kick a car near their feet making it explode.

Inside the shop, the men chasing her are also seem like giving up. They stand near the front door but do not come out. Maybe they are scared of soldiers who are standing outside.

"So they can detect Bee's signal."

While thinking, she is startled by a firework from the middle of the parking. It seems like he finished his mission. She suddenly remembers his dirty face and starts giggling. The firework has attracted everyone around it. The men take advantage of it and begin to run to the Transformers. To prevent them cause anymore danger to Bumble Bee and the solider , she drives the car forwards.

"It's her!"

The boss of the enemies shout at his people but it's too late. The cable after the car is pulled forwards making the Transformer who is put the hook on fall back, crushing the other Transformer standing nearby.

"Bee, shoot!" she shouts loudly.

Behind an old wall, Bumble Bee suddenly jumps out. His hand transforms to a giant gun and shoots traight to each of the Transformers's heads. Although being injured on the left shoulder, he still tries to protect her from the bad men.

The army helicopters comes near the end of the fight. They lands on the ground near the shop. Just like the movies she usually watchs, the government always appears at the end to collect the remains of the fight. The speed of them is so fast that all the bad guys have the time to disappear.

"Private Matthew!"

The soldier who is saving her suddenly appears from the ruins and his hand to his forehead. The two of them talk to each other in private. Sometimes she can see that the man glances at he disbelievingly. After a while, he comes at her with Matthew behind him, smiling and waving at her.

"You are Elista?" He shakes her hand politely. After that, he turns his head and looks at Bee who is in his car form. "And this is…"

"Bumble Bee! He is an Autobot." She says shyly, not felling comfortable in front of a stranger. "It's not like he disrespects you or something. He is just very tired after the fight so.."

"I know. It's okay." He smiles knowingly at her. " It's just I'm a bit surprise to meet him here. We have tried to find him ever.."

[Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers]

A song from the radio cuts her speed. Bee still remains silent, like the music from him is not his doing. She turns down the volume, looks at the man apologetically.

"I think we should come back to the base, Bumble Bee needs somebody to fix him."

Matthew says to him, breaking the silent atmosphere.

"Colonel Lannard, it's a pleasure to meet you." He says goodbye to her and turns back to the helicopter, commands the others. "Bringing them back to the base is our priority."

Some soldiers call Matthew, indicate something that she doesn't understand. He waves back and runs, not forget to take her with him.

"I will find a helicopter for you and Bumble Bee!"

Glancing at a helicopter neaeby, she can be sure that Bee can't fit in any of it. Still Matthew pulls her in a helicopter with the enthusiasm that she can't deny. Bee stops at the helicopter tail and waits. The meeting with the colonel makes him angry.

Two soldier bring out a large explanation, she can easily understands what they are doing.

"There is no way I will go in it!" Bee drives back to where Elista stands.

"He is right." She refuses gently. "He is injured and can't bear traveling like that."

They looks a bit awkward.

"How far is it to the base from here? I can go with Bee to it."

"It will be ok?" They asks reluctantly.

"Don't worry. I and my friends also come back by our car so we can make sure that she is alright." Matthew suddenly appears and solves everything perfectly.

However, he is a bit too ethusiatic. This makes Bee a little discomfort.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" He stands near Bee.

Not having time to say next, the car door collides straight to his stomach. Elista covers her mouth with her hands, tries not to laugh aloud.

"I think Bee doesn't agree with this idea.." She shrugs her shoulders. " Maybe you can go ahead and show us the way."

[…]

Their base lies far from the town, behind five checkpoints and three solid concrete walls.

Just coming out the car, she have to face the colonel with maintenance staffs.

"The men chasing me can detect the signal of Bumble Bee so I afraid it will be dangerous if we stay here long."

"Don't worry, there is no signal detector that can intrude in this place."

He looks at the maintenance staff working furiously and says to her.

"You must be tired. I have arrange a room for you.

Patting her shoulder gently, he takes off his hat and leaves the place. The maintenance staffs nearly finish their work. They spend their time to clean all the dust on Bee and talk with him. Maybe he was really used to be a famous hero. Although she is very grateful with the colonel, but she doesn't think that he choose a best maintenance team. Don't they know that they shouln't be too intimate with their customers.

Bringing an unkown discomfort with her, she comes outisde the base to calm herself. The wind flows through the jacket that has too many scratchs in it. She fixes her hair and finds a place to sit.

In the distance , behind a grating , the effective flame spread along the airport to the horizon . She leans back , head on the aluminum walls of the warehouse, eyes closes and enjoys a rare quiet during the day. Two continuous attacks , feeling unable to return home , all this gradually led her to become confused , unable to think of a suitable reason .

Ipod battery was less than 40 % . She wears a headphone , flip through playlists and select a random list.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

Music rang out from the technical area , and coincidently it's the song she is hearing . Thinking that the maintenance team open the party through the night , she turns and saw the door was ajar area , just inside the dim light casts .

How does he know which song I will play? -She laughs at herself.

The air has smelled dew mixed with weeds and rocks . The music kept humming forever in her mind , along with the radio .

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?


End file.
